


Dominance

by sabinelagrande



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Consent Play, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande





	Dominance

The hot water from the shower felt so good against Integra's back. It felt like ages since she'd had a proper shower. Post-war renovations were finally finishing on headquarters, and her bathroom had been one of the last things on the list.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Before Integra could react, Sister Heinkel was upon her, shoving her up against the tile and handcuffing her wrists behind her back.

"Iscariot vill triumph," Heinkel hissed into her ear. "Call for your precious vampire now, you Protestant whore."As she spoke, she slid a hand around Integra's body and down her stomach. She hissed an obsenity as Heinkel's hand dipped lower.

"Do your worst," Integra said, writhing against the cuffs. "Hellsing will never submit!"

There was a long pause.

"Unless Iscariot submits next time."

"Ja, ja, I know. It's on the schedule and everything."


End file.
